My Beautiful Dark Twisted Dream
by CrazyChickLuvsU
Summary: Degrassi fanfiction with a Huge twist at the end.rated T but may become M


_**A/N(hiii im a Really bad speller soo u might not know a word i spelled soo...just spell it out ok! anyway this is my 1st fan fic so hope u like it)**_

* * *

><p>My Beautiful Dark Twisted Dream<p>

Clares(P.O.V)  
>im stuck in the middle!ok before u think im crazy let me tell you what im talking about, im dateing Eli but i have some feelings for Adam, i mean hes so cute,funny,nice,but hes my friend and i dont think he feels the same way...WHAT AM I TALKING ABOUT ELIS MY BOYFRIEND NOT ADAM! i need to talk to Alli about i was walking to her locker someone wrapped there arms around me. i knew it was going to be Eli GRATE -.- dont get me wrong i love him and all but im haveing a hard time with my love life right now.<p>

Elis(P.O.V)  
>i was wateing for clare at her locker but she dident show,so i went to look for her.i finally found her walking arounde so i went up to her and wrapped my arms around her.i love her so much i dont evan think i could live without her! then i wisperd in her ear "hey baby"<br>"oh uhh hey"  
>"so my dad isent going to be home for 3 days,wanna sleep over?"<br>"well i dont know,you know i dont-" i cut her off "clare you know i wont make you do anything you dont want to"  
>"fine,just dont try anything"<br>"ok"

Clares(P.O.V)  
>GRATE!now im sleeping over Elis house.i know what your thinking 'ohh Clares sooo lucky!she gets to sleep over Elis house!hes sooo hot!'well i really dident want to sleepover but he just had so much hope in his voice and his eyes...UHHHH do you see what boys do to me!maybe i should just break up with Eli and become an lonly old lady with ten cats and live in the middle of NOWHERE! ok so maybe im over reaccting,i just need to fine Alli.<br>i looked everywhere for Alli but i cant finde her! then i bumped into Drew(Allis boyfriend) and he said she went home early!WHY, WHY ALLI WHY WOULD YOU DO THIS TO ME!so i just went to my next class felt like i was in class FOREVER!i just want lunch to come.  
>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ the bell finally rang! thank god! i thought i was going to die of bordum!i cant wate to see Adam and Eli...i mean Eli THEN Adam whats wrong with me,i cant date two guys at once.i ran up to Eli and gave him a little peck on the cheak,then we were off to our ushual lunch table. then i saw Adam sitting with some girl and they were laughthing! thats when i got really jelouse.<br>"hey Eli,who is that girl Adams with?"  
>"oh thats the new girl Fiona"<br>Fiona thats that little bastards name. when Adam finaly noticed us he came over and said he wanted to hang out with Fiona because shes new and has no friends i dident bleave that crap!he has feelings for her you can tell by the way he looks at her.i need to get rid of this girl,and fast!  
>i couldent take it anymore!Adam and Fiona were flerting!Eli was telling me something but i wasent paying attention so i got up with my food,pretended to trip,and spilled my food all over Fiona.<br>"AHHH! I CANT BLEAVE YOU DID THAT!"  
>"OH MY GOSH! IM SO SORRY!"<br>everyone was laughthing,and she looked like she was going to cry.i was really proud of myself,i am really good at acting!she got up and ran away,Adam was going to run after her but i grabbed his hand.  
>"i dont think you should go after her,shes really mad and needs some time alone"<br>"i dont care!let go of me."  
>he tuged his hand away from mine and ran after her.i was still alitte mad that Adam went after her, but atleast i emberased Eli came over,he new it wasent an accident but i convinced him that it was. today we had half a day so i just went to Allis house,i was going to tell her about the hole Fiona thing but it was alredy on the Degrassi Gossip Blog! well at least more people will see it and she will stay away from Adam Alli and i had the hole "Eli" conversation she said i need to push the feelings i had from Adam aside because hes not interested and i alredy had a boyfriend.i had to go cuz i was sleeping over elis house -.-<p>

Elis(P.O.V)  
>Clare is comeing over and i cant wate!im getting everything ready and i also got Scream 4,so she can jump into my arms when the scary parts come is just perfect,shes perfect. i herd a knock on the door and i ran right to it, when i opend it there was my beautiful Clare.<p>

Clares(P.O.V)  
>i walked up to Elis house and knocked on the door,when he opend the door he had that sexy smerk on.i hugged him then made myself at home. we started watching Scream 4 witch FREAKED ME OUT!i always found myself digging my head in Elis chest but he just laughthed when i did it. the movey was over we went to his room and i fell asleep. i woke up to the most terrifing dream! it was so scary and it seemed so real i cant evan explane it.<br>"Eli..." he dident answer "Eli wake up..."still nothing "ELI WAKE UP!THERES A COP AT THE DOOR AND HE WANTS TO ARREST YOU FOR MURDER!"  
>"IM UP!IM UP!NOW WTF ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT!"<br>"sorry i had a bad dream and this was the only way to wake you up.."  
>"well its ok ill protect you"<br>he kissed my head and i put my head on his chest while he rubbed my back.i fell asleep to the beat of his heart,it was calm,stedy,and had a pritty nice i woke up Eli was still sleeping,he looked like an angel.i kissed his cheak and he woke up instently.  
>"good morning my love" it was times like thes that i wanted to be with him for the rest of my got up and got redy for school,had brecfast and got in Mordy(his car).Eli was going at 90mph because we were late for school.<br>"ELI SLOW DOWN YOUR GOING TO KILL US!"  
>"HEY,stop over reacting!were alredy here."<br>Eli parked Mordy and we got out in a rush because class was starting in 4min!we hugged then went to our classes,i had math class.i love math class only because i sat next to Adam,but when i walked in i saw someone i i saw _**her**_ i was starting to get really mad i went up to Adam and said i needed to talk to him about something, then gave _**Fiona**_ a fake smile.i dragged him to the back of the class and said "Adam are you mad at me?" i gave him the puppy eyes "of cores not!why would you think that!"  
>"well...because of yesterday.."<br>"i know it was an accident,and Fiona got over it"  
>"k...hug?"<br>"ok"  
>then he gave me a hug that last for 10 seconds!but the teacher screwed it up cuz he walked in the room -.- when math was over Adam said he had to talk to me about something!but he said something, that made me want to scream at the top of my lungs!he said that Fiona and him are a <em>thing<em>!i cant bleave this!when he said that i ran to look for Alli.i found her at her locker,i told her that Adam and Fiona were going out,and thats when i had a plan.  
>my plan is that i get Adam,then Alli will take Fiona where Adam and i are,i kiss Adam,then Fiona brakes up with with him and i can secretly like him again!perfict plan right! ok so here goes nothing "HEY ADAM!"<br>"oh hey clare whats up"  
>"ohhh nothing i just wanted to give you this"<p>

Fionas(P.O.V)  
>Alli said she wanted me to see something,and i had no idea what she was takling we terned to the corner of the hall i saw Adam and Clare kissing!i started to tear up and i just couldent watch this anymore,so i ran away as fast as i could.<p>

Elis(P.O.V)  
>finally out of sience!that is the worst class ever!i was walking towards Clares locker when i saw Clare and Adam kissing!i cant bleave this!my best friend kissing my girl!oh hell no!i ran up to them,grabbed Adam and slaped him,then pushed him up agenst the lockers and started beating him up.<br>"ELI STOP!" i herd clare say, but i dident lissen i just bet Adam nonstop,but thats when i felt Clare pull me away.i herd an ambulance comeing gess someone called 911.i couldent look at Adam or Clare at all so i just stormed off.

Clares(P.O.V)  
>OHMYGOSH I CANT BELEAVE ELI DID THAT!HOW DID THIS PERFECT PLAN GO ALL WRONG!Adam was knocked out cold, the ambulance came and took him away.i need to finde Eli and tell him what happend.i looked for him everywhere,then finally found im sitting in English class all alone with his head down.<br>"Eli?.."  
>he looked up then looked back down "Eli are you ok?"<br>"no Clare!i cant beleave Adam would do this to me"  
>"Eli...Adam dident kiss me...i kissed him.."<br>"WHAT!"he looked SUPER mad "Eli im sorry! its just i..im..its just that-"he cut me off "ITS JUST WHAT!"  
>"i dont know..."<br>"YOU KNOW WHAT...WE ARE OVER!"  
>and just like that he was gone,out of my life,and he will hate me forever.I CANT BLEAVE I WAS SO STUPID!i started crying i ran out of the school,and went strate mom wasent home so i could cry as loud as i wanted life is over.<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>so thats all and i WILL FINISH THIS(i know its short but its all i got!) PLZZZ review! :)<strong>_


End file.
